Khura'in Turnabout
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: A Murder in Khura'in leaves Apollo in a sticky situation, a friend accused of murder and unusual circumstances leading to unexpected truths. Will Apollo be able to accept what he find out, or will he crack under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

**_April 9, 9:00 AM_**

 ** _Detention Center_**

When Phoenix got a phone call from Khura'in with Apollo telling him that he was in trouble, he wasn't exactly expecting to find himself in the detention center sitting across from a woman he'd never met.

In a way the girl almost reminded him of the younger defense attorney, she had a fire in her eyes that he'd seen many time's fill Apollo's. She radiated determination and Phoenix had to admit, he felt a bit…intimidated.

Clearing his throat, he started," I'm sorry but I think there's been some mistake Miss…" He trailed off hoping that she'd fill in the blank.

"Artemis." She answered calmly," And assure you Mr. Wright there is no mistake." She told him, folding her arms over her chest leaning back.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head," But I was sure that I was supposed to be meeting up with Mr. Justice." He said, clearly confused by the circumstances.

The girl looked a little shocked," Oh so you really don't know what's going on." Artemis said, chewing on her lip subconsciously, "I'm sure Apollo would have preferred to explain the circumstances to you but he's…unavailable at the moment, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I explained."

"If you don't mind may I ask where Mr. Justice is now?" Phoenix asked, noticing that the young women suddenly seemed very interested in fiddling with her hair all the sudden.

"I was hoping that we could avoid that question, but it's only natural you'd be concerned." She said, chewing on her lip trying to figure out the right words," Let's just say Apollo's being assessed on whether or no he's fit enough to be standing in a court room."

Phoenix could feel his heart drop into his stomach," Addressed for…what exactly is going on here."

Artemis cringed," Please allow me to explain the situation." She told him," I know you must be confused." She said, trying to ease his concern.

Phoenix could already feel that things were going to get messy," Please do, I'd really like to know what exactly is going on."

"This started when I was first put on trial for murder." She started figuring this was as good a place to start as any.


	2. Chapter 2

**_April 8, 10:10 AM_**

 ** _High Court of Khura'in- Accused Lobby_**

Artemis sat in the waiting area with Apollo, picking at the edge of her nails.

Despite her friend declining health, Apollo had insisted on taking her case. She could feel guilt gnaw at her insides, as her Attorney was looking worst for the wear. His nose tinged a light pink color, accompanied by a flush high on his cheeks.

The drooping of his eyelids made it clear that he wasn't at the top of his game.

If there were any other option she would of sent him to bet but at the moment they were stuck, Apollo having to push through for both of their sakes.

The steep price that came with rebuilding a crumbled court system.

Sitting down, Apollo sighed deeply carding his fingers through his hair," I'm can't help but feel like I've dragged you into this mess." He croaked, exhaustion leaking into his tone.

Her heart ached for him as she understood the pressure he was under at the moment putting a hand on his shoulder," Hey." She said," I came here willingly because you asked for my help, me being accused of murder has nothing to do with that." Artemis grinned trying to cheer him up, even a little.

But Apollo still looked doubtful, stifling a cough into his fist, making her frown," If anyone should be feeling guilty it's me for making you defend me in such a poor state." She smiled, when she saw that this made him crack a smile.

Apollo chuckled," Well that happens when you're trying to rebuild a legal system, you end up being the only lawyer in your office." He told her putting a hand over hers," Hopefully we'll get you out of here so we can rebuild it together."

Artemis grinned," Deal." The bailiff caught there attention calling them back into the court room.

Artemis took a deep breath," Alright let's give them hell, Justice." She said, walking back into the court with her head held high, ready to fight for her life.

 ** _April 8, 10:30 AM_**

 ** _High Court of Khura'in_**

Apollo was starting to realize that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

His head swimming, and he wasn't in any shape to be standing in court today. He really hoped that the medicine he took kicked in sometime soon, because Apollo's brain felt half baked.

"Mr. Justice." He was snapped out of his thoughts, pushing through the fogginess filling his aching head," Oh uhm yes your honor." Apollo flushed a little, shuffling papers trying to look busy, though it was clear that he wasn't all there.

It was clear that the Judge had been trying to get his attention," I was asking if you were ready to proceed with the trial." The Judge looked the young lawyer over," Are you sure your…well enough to proceed?" He questioned.

Apollo cringed internally wondering if he really looked that poorly," I'm fine your honor, lets proceed." He frowned, hearing his voice crack, rubbing at his aching throat.

"If your sure then we'll proceed with the opening statement." The Judge said, clearing his throat," Mr. Nayuta if you would."

Nayuta stood across from Apollo, looking indifferent to the situation," Yes your honor." He stated calmly," As you are aware the defendant, Ms. Law is accused of killing the victim, Ms. Night."

Apollo struggled to listen through clogged ears, praying that he'd survive this case.

"The prosecution calls Detective Skye to the stand." Nayuta stood there, staring across the court room at Apollo, almost as if telling him he didn't approve of his decision of coming into court today. But he didn't voice this continuing in his statement," Please state your name and occupation."

"My name is Detective Ema Skye." She stated, though she looked a bit distracted, like her mind was somewhere else," I'm a Forensics Investigator."

"Could you please explain what conspired to bring us here today." Nayuta said, snapping Ema out of her thoughts.

"Yes, of course sir." She said," The victim name was Gale Night, and she was a nurse whom had recently transferred to Khura'in with her boss Dr. Frank Stein." She stated for the court," On April 7th she was found stabbed to death in his office." She paused before continuing," With the defendant Ms. Law unconscious."

Nayuta nodded," Can you elaborate on this?" He asked, Ema nodding continuing," It appears that she was able to knock her attacker unconscious but not before she was stabbed twice, once in the should and the final blow being in the heart."

A picture of the crime scene was presented to the court, and Apollo had to admit things weren't looking good for them.

"Thank you Ms. Skye, the prosecution would like to call the defendant Ms. Law to the stand." Nayuta stood, watching the young women take the stand," Please state your name and occupation."

"My name is Artemis Law and I am a lawyer." Artemis stated for the court, and Apollo had to admire her courage the women didn't break a sweat.

The judge looked a bit distraught," It's truly disappointing to see such a promising youth on the stand." He said shaking his head," Please proceed with your statement Ms. Law."

Artemis took a deep breath letting it out reading herself for the barrage of questions she knew was coming," I had arrived in Khura'in the day before after receiving a call from Mr. Justice requesting my assistance in his law office."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly," To say that when I met Mr. Justice he wasn't in the best health, was a bit of an understatement but he was doing better than I expected." She grinned when she saw her friend antenna droop slightly," But I was there to help."

The girl twirled her ponytail through her fingers, continuing," However it came apparent late that evening, that things had taken a turn for the worst." Artemis said, chewing on her lip," To say I was a bit shocked to see a familiar face in the ER is an understatement."

Nayuta raised an eyebrow," Care to elaborate, Ms. Law?" He asked, picking up on something that intrigued him.

"Oh!" She said, putting a hand over her mouth thoughtfully," Both of us were familiar with the Doctor and the nurse, Mr. Stein was the doctor that delivered me and my mother was close with him before her death." Artemis sighed, a hand over her chest as sad look came over her face.

"I apologize for having to bring up such painful memories." Nayuta told her, sympathy filling his tone.

It was strange for Apollo to see Nayuta look so sympathetic towards a person, especially on being accused of murder…but then again he'd also experience a loved one's death recently.

"It was a long time ago please allow me to continue." She said, smiling pushing the sad memories aside so that she could finish her testimony," The nurse had a strange look on her face when she saw us though I suspect she was surprised to see such a familiar face."

Chewing on her lip, Artemis's brows furrowed," I remember walking in the office and being struck on the head but everything after that's a bit…blurry."

Apollo wished he could help fill in the blanks but his memory of the day before wasn't any better, he didn't remember most of the ER visit as he stumbled around in a feverish haze.

The judge cleared his throat," Mr. Justice you may now cross examine the witnesses testimony?"

Show time Apollo, he thought trying to psyche himself up, so far he didn't see any clear contradiction in the testimony but it couldn't hurt to press for more information.

He was disappointed to see that it didn't prove to gain any more useful information, if only she could account for those missing few minutes.

Their case wasn't looking good, hopefully the divination séance would provide more insight into what truly occurred.

Rayfa entered the courtroom in all her, glory ready to preform her divination séance for the court.

Apollo just dreaded the loud music that came with it, that would surely make his already throbbing head pound.

He really hoped that this helped his case as currently he felt like laying down and dying.

It didn't help that he could feel Rayfa's eyes bore into him as she examined him, clearly seeing something was different about him. But she had a duty preform and had no time to question him on his health.

Rayfa completed her duty revealing the victims last moment to the courtroom.

~Divination Séance~

She was looking over some documents when a noise attracted her attention and she turned feeling pain as a figure administered the first stab wound, the images moving to fast to see the person.

Feeling pain a second time she fell to the ground, laying there as she bled out her body growing cold as a figure loomed over her lowering so it was nearly on top of her as she felt pressure on her chest, the face growing clear.

Shocking the court as it was revealed to be…

"Apollo…" Nayuta exclaim, as the room went silent tensions growing. Even Rayfa seemed shocked by this revelation.

Apollo face had gone white, his head spinning as dark spots filled the edges of his vision, the last thing he remembered was someone calling out to him before his vision grew dark.


End file.
